1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transportation apparatus, a printing apparatus equipped with the transportation apparatus, and a transportation amount acquisition method.
2. Related Art
A paper transportation mechanism (transportation device) that transports paper (medium) by rotation of a driving roller is known (for example, see JP-A-2013-241249). The paper transportation mechanism detects the rotation amount of the driving roller by using a rotary encoder, and detects the actual feed amount of paper by using a photoreceptor unit (imaging unit) that receives light reflected by the paper. Then, the slip of the paper on the driving roller is detected by comparing the rotation amount of the driving roller with the feed amount of the paper.
In some cases, a photoreceptor unit is mounted in an inclined state due to the tolerance of parts or a mounting error. Therefore, there is a risk of a discrepancy between the actual feed amount of paper and the feed amount detected on the basis of light received by the photoreceptor unit.